Forced Summer Festival
by Alexi Darkfold
Summary: Due to family businesses, Hinata and Sasuke are forced to attend a festival together. Before the festival arrives they are to spend their days in each other's companies. As days go by they both noticed changes in their feelings. SasuHina
1. Orders

Summer had begun. The soft warm breeze that ran through Konoha was embraced by all of it's populates. The new season would be welcomed by a grand celebration in the cvillage, in which couples, friends, and families would gather together to enjoy each other's company. Although the festival was still weeks away no one could help but begin preparing for it; Boys hurried to their crushes' houses to ask them out, girls planned their outfits, friends set times to meet one and other, and families would go out shopping for new clothing. The excitement just couldn't be ignored.

The festival was supposed to be fun for everyone but some of the biggest families in Konoha took it as a way to show how business relationships were still strong. Teenagers from different clans would be paired together in order to symbolize the "friendship" both clans shared with one another.

"This year, the both of you will be attending together," Hiashi Hyuuga informed a raven haired boy and his daughter from behind his desk.

"My parents didn't tell me about this before they left the village for business," replied Sasuke, who seemed to be quite annoyed with the situation. "Therefore, I will not be attending with HER, or anyone from your clan."

Hinata's father grew angered as he heard the way the Uchiha dared speak to him. No one challenged or went against the Hyuuga clan leader, specially a teenager. Hiashi looked up from the papers that he had been signing to give Sasuke a warning look. If it wasn't for the fact that the boy was an Uchiha, he would have been killed or punished right there on the spot.

Sasuke tisked and glanced to the other side of the room as if examining a painting, when in reality he was trying his best to state calm because his father had once told him not to anger his business associate.

"Allow me to say this one more time. This year, Hinata will be accompanying you Sasuke to the festival," said Hiashi with a pleasant smiled knowing that the boy would not try to go against him another time.

"Yeah.." replied an angry Sasuke.

"The festival doesn't start until a couple of weeks, however, this doesn't mean the two of you will be ignoring each other because people need to get used to the picture of the two of you together," explained Hiashi. "Which means both of you will need to start spending time together starting tomorrow."

Hinata had sat across her father and beside Sasuke, listening to every order that was given not even bothering to protest because she knew she wouldn't win and instead she would be degraded in front of the Uchiha. She glanced at the boy beside her through her bangs only to notice he was looking right at her with an expression that could be described with one word, "hate". Quickly she glanced away, intimidated.

"Is that understood?" Hiashi demanded an answer now focusing on his papers again.

"Hai" answered Sasuke and Hinata simultaneously.

"Now, get out of my office and plan your meetings," the Hyuuga clan leader ordered.

Outside of the room, the raven haired boy began walking away not bothering to do as the older man had asked. Hinata knew that for her own well-being she had better bring up the subject to Sasuke, because if he didn't show up tomorrow her father was sure to murder the both of them.

"Uh- Excuse me.. Sa-Sasuke-san..?" she asked as she followed behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked as he came to a sudden stop to look back at the girl.

"We- Well.. Wh-What time will you be coming for me to-tomorrow?" Hinata asked, her cheeks burning a bright red. She decided to set her gaze to the ground so that talking to Sasuke would be a bit easier.

"9:00 in the morning. You better be ready by then and quit your stupid stuttering"

Hinata managed to nod, before she carried on to her room with a few tears sliding down her cheeks. She was used to her family saying rude things to her, but there she was with a boy she hardly knew who was already judging her and calling her stupid. She entered her room and slipped under her covers thinking about the bad days that were to come with Sasuke's company. As time went by her eyes began to close and soon enough she drifted into sleep, where Sasuke or anyone could harm her.


	2. Let's start over

Hinata awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, her body turned under her white covers to the side in which the night stand was positioned with her clock. Slowly she reached for it turning it off and checking the time. It was only eight in the morning she could have probably slept in a little bit longer but she didn't want to risk being late for Sasuke. She had already seen how rude of a person he could be and simply she didn't wish to argue with him.

Having this in mind, she slipped out of her bed and made her way towards her closet. Her fingers trailed over the many choices she had. It wasn't that she enjoyed shopping all that much but her father would make her buy herself sets of pretty dresses and such so that she could look dashing and impress everyone, after all the Hyuugas were supposed to be the best. The one thing she dislikes about summer was that she no longer had an excuse to wear her training clothes seeing as how her father always gave her a freak so she could prepare herself for the dreaded festival. With a sigh Hinata pulled out a pair of jeans and a white wife beater, realizing this was the closest she was going to get to her training outfit because her summer clothing consisted mostly of skirts.

After showering and dressing, she proceeded to eat her breakfast. While doing so she thought about how her day would be. _He will probably be just as rude as yesterday, but there is no way I'm going to give in and cry again. I am Hinata Hyuuga, I have grown and I am much stronger. _She thought while slipping an orange slice in her mouth. _I can't allow him to walk all over me. I'm sure father wouldn't like the Uchiha looking superior than us anyway._

"Good Morning Miss. Hyuuga. There is a boy wishing to see you outside of in the front garden," a maid informed Hinata.

"Oh thank you. I will be right there," she said offering a warm smile as she got up and headed for the garden.

After she opened the door, she spotted Sasuke leaning against the compound's main gates. He looked at the long hair girl and touched his wrist as if he was tapping a watch. Hinata took a deep breath before walking towards her "friend".

"You are late," he said as soon as she stood beside him.

"S-Sorry.. I can't be that late.." she replied as she thought about how long it took her to really get ready.

"Five minutes," after saying this, Sasuke walked past the doors with Hinata following behind.

She decided to ignore his tone and keep up with him. _Seriously, would five minutes kill him?_ she thought as she rolled her eyes. Not wanting to look at him, she tried focusing on the stores they were passing. Everyone was starting to decorate already, placing beautiful flowers on the windows and having sales on ornaments. As they continued waking in silence she noticed that they weren't passing stores any longer and that they were heading to the training grounds.

"Ummm.. Wh-where are we going?" Hinata asked as she touched his shoulder.

"Away from the public," he retorted.

Hinata immediately pulled her hand away as she heard his tone of voice, but she didn't give up on trying to communicate with him. If she was going to spend the beginning of her summer with him, they were at least going to be able to speak to each other, right?

"We are supposed to let people know we are friends.." she said in a whisper not wanting to sound angered.

"Well.." said Sasuke as he came to a stop and sat under a tree. "I don't want to be seen around a weak ninja, and you walking around with your head down isn't exactly helping us look friendly."

So now he was blaming everything on her? Hinata took a sit across from him as she listened to him. She could feel the anger awakening inside of her. Not only was he calling her weak after she had trained hard to ensure she would be of help to everyone around her but now he was saying that she wasn't good at being friendly. The word hypocrite came into her mind.

"And anyway.. I don't plan on showing up at the festival. Your dad can bitch and complain all he wants but he isn't getting his way," he said as looked at her face, searching for an expression. "He can pretend to be tough all he wants, but in reality he is just as weak as his daughter. The Uchiha clan could definitely destroy the Hyuugas over night."

That was it. The last straw. Hinata would not sit there and hear anyone speak of her Father as if he was a no one. She may not stand up for herself but as the heir she was she would not allow anyone to talking badly of her clan and family members. Her face went from beautiful pale to a flustered red.

"Listen Sasuke," she said her anger showing. "I don't care whether you think I am weak or strong, but I will no allow you to say such things about my clan. I don't see why everyone allows you to think so highly of yourself when you are only a self centered brat who is so insecure of himself that he has to pick on others."

Sasuke's crimson eyes had grown as he listened to Hinata. Never in his life would he have expected anyone to go against anything he said, even more a girl who seemed too scared to even speak her mind. Every time he saw her around the village she would be very timid and respectful and now she was telling him what she wasn't going to tolerate. Quickly Sasuke cleared the idiotic look on his face and glared at her for even opening her mouth.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Hyuuga."

Although he didn't like the way Hinata had challenged him, he had to admit that he gained some respect for the girl. If he had ever said that to one of his other fan girls, they would surely agreed and some would even continue to speak badly about their clans. Maybe getting to know the Hyuuga girl wasn't going to be as bad as he had once thought.

The raven haired boy looked at the pale skin girl every now and then to check if she had calmed down but every time he did so, she would watch his eyes and her anger could still be seen.

The afternoon was spent in the warm woods in the silence. Both of them were too stubborn to apologize, although Hinata came close to it because her forgiving and guilty nature almost took over, but quickly she reminded herself that if she allowed him to walk over her he would surely do it over and over again.

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted once she heard a growling sound that came from the boy across from her. She examined him as he moved his arm over his stomach as if that could make it be quiet. The fact that he was trying his best to keep his serious face even while his stomach was growling away, made Hinata giggle the slightest bit.

"What?" demanded Sasuke.

"Let's go eat," said Hinata.

She didn't want to spend her days like this afternoon, so she decided to put aside her pride. Hinata offered her delicate hand to Sasuke as she stood over him. _At least, this way I don't really have to apologize_. She didn't really expect him to take it but to her surprise his firm grip took her hand, and so he pulled himself up. Thinking that the boy most have had put his pride aside as well to take Hinata's hand, she smiled and shook his hand.

"Let's start over," she said in a sweet friendly tone.

* * *

Thank you to the few people who are reading this :] I got a review and I was very excited. It was brought to my attention that I was making Hinata seem too sensible, so I decided to show her strong side. She stood up too Sasuke :O

Now. Im not going to make her seem totally rebellious or anything of the sort she will still be the cute little Hinata we all love but just with a bit more of confidence.

Thank you ShyButterflyKiss. You're review has helped me with this chapter I hope I made you proud xD


	3. Already?

"Where would you like to eat?" Hinata asked as looked around the streets now trying to find somewhere nice that was still open.

"I don't eat out.. So I don't know many places.." Sasuke admitted a bit ashamed.

Before Hinata could open her mouth she was interrupted by two people calling Sasuke's name. Although they were still far away, Hinata already knew who they were. The girly voice belonged to a beautiful pink hair girl who had always wanted Sasuke for herself and the male voice belonged to no other than Hinata's crush. She watched as both of them ran up to where they stood. As Naruto approached she could feel her heart pounding louder and soon she went from comfortable to timid.

"Teme!" said Naruto as he hung his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, which Sasuke of course shrugged away.

"Naruto! Don't touch Sasuke-kun," Sakura ordered with her first already clenching.

"What do you guys want?" asked Sasuke already annoyed afterall he just wanted to eat.

"We just-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he finally noticed that his friend was accompanied by none other than shy, Hinata. If it wasn't for Sakura's nodge, he probably wouldn't have noticed until the purple hair girl would have spoken. "Hi Hinata-chan!"

Hinata jumped a bit since the blond hair boy's greeting was quite loud. Her eyes locked with his for a minute before she looked away embarrassed.

"Hi Na-Naruto-kun, Sakura" she stuttered in a small voice.

"Hi Hinata," replied the green eyed girl as she smiled at the timid girl.

"What are you doing with Hinata-chan! Where you out on a date!" exclaimed Naruto, not bothering to think the effect his words would take on the blushing girl.

Hinata could feel her body tensing as more blood rushed to her pale countenance. Her hands locked together and she began to nervously played with her fingers hoping that Sasuke would snap and take care of the situation. She really didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of Naruto-kun.

"That wouldn't be any of your businesses." Sasuke replied, very indifferent to the question.

Hinata couldn't not believe the way Sasuke had just answered the question. He was supposed to yell at Naruto and explained to him that he was only with her because it was forced. Instead, he went ahead and made it seem as though they were together. Her head began spinning as she tried to decide whether to embarrass herself and quickly deny the date idea or to simply let it go and avoid any eye contact. Thankfully, the decision was made for her because Sasuke took a hold of her warm, soft forearm and dragged her past his friends. Although that wasn't really one of her options, the thought of going against it never crossed her mind.

Sasuke didn't want to stand in the middle of the street and have an idiotic conversation with his teammates while he could be eating something. As he and Hinata got farther away from the other pair of teenager he could heard her apologize to both Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata complained after being dragged for several minutes "Please let go you are hurting me a bit."

"I'm hungry," said the boy before he released his grip on the girl's arm, his hand already missing the warmth of her skin.

"But! That was no reason to be so rude to Naruto-kun.."

Sasuke knew that Hinata liked the knucklehead since she was little, but it really bothered him that she would go back to stuttering and acting timid just because of his presence. Not only that, but she was willing to stand there and just watch as he and his friends had a "conversation" even after they accused Sasuke of being on a date. _Why wouldn't she deny it? Wouldn't she want Naruto to know that she has no interest in me?, _thought Sasuke but he dismissed it after he came to the conclusion that it seemed like to nothing really mattered as long as she was close to the blue eyed male.

"Here. Let's eat here," he said as he found himself irritated.

After the food was served, Sasuke began digging in. Hinata didn't bother much with the food because her stomach wasn't feeing well, instead she played around with a cup full of green tea. She could see her reflection looking right back at her and she didn't see anything special like she did every time she saw Sakura walking around the village. She had to admit to jealousy because she simply couldn't find beauty in herself. No one never know how much she wanted to be like Sakura just so Naruto would notice her but no matter how much she tried she couldn't get comfortable enough to be "herself" around the blond.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" asked Sasuke after swallowing whatever was in his mouth. No matter how much he tried to push away the thoughts of Hinata and Naruto, he simply couldn't let them go.

"I don't want to," Hinata lied.

"Yes.. And I love Sakura.." said Sasuke sarcastically, putting his cup of tea down.

"It just.. wouldn't be right." said the female, while her fingers traced the cup. She could feel the steam touching against her fingers.

"Oh..?"

"Is just.. He likes Sakura.. I wouldn't dare get in the way by confessing my feelings. It just doesn't seem right. I think I would be happy if he was too," explained Hinata smiling sadly back at her own reflection. This was very odd. She had just begun to be around with Sasuke and she was already talking about her deep feelings, but it couldn't hurt her. Sasuke wasn't the type to gossip and after the festival they would never speak again so she might as well take advantage of the situation of the bit of company she had.

"You would be the only girl to like a person like him," said Sasuke, placing down money to pay for his meal.

Hinata got up from the wooden table once she noticed that the food was gone. The bill had already been taking care of and right now she just wanted to head home because seeing Naruto with Sakura always got to her no matter how hard she tried to pretend it was okay.

Sasuke thanked the waiter and left to catch up with Hinata. Both the teenagers walked through the night side by side, neither one of them bothering to make a conversation. Sasuke knew that Hinata was deep in thought and he didn't want to bother her. This was their first time hanging out and he already could understand her. Although the day started off in the wrong foot, but at least they had managed to become comfortable by the end of the night. Minutes flew by and now they were standing in front of the steel gates of the Hyuuga compound.

"Goodnight Hinata. I will be back tomorrow at the same time," said Sasuke facing the girl before he began to walk off.

"Goodnight.." Hinata whispered.

The black hair male glanced back at the gates to see a sad girl walk right inside them. A soft sigh escaped his lips before he shook his head. _What is wrong with me? This girl has told me off and here I am.. Ca-caring about her! I don't have time to think about her and her problems! I need to focus on my training!_, thought Sasuke. He couldn't kid himself, he knew that for the night his mind belonged to Hinata and her feelings, why? He wasn't quite sure. After she was just another Konoha girl… Right?

* * *

Here is chapter 3! :D Hooray.

I hope Im not moving things too fast for any of you! I just dont want make them take FOREVER to finally be comfortable around one another, because I do admit.. that writing Sasuke mad or irritated at Hinata hurts me! I DO NOT LIKE IT. Besides how could he not care about Hinata? She is too sweet to not think or care about


	4. Girls like flowers, right?

"You chose this?" asked Hinata as her eyes wondered around the area.

Beautiful flowers and grass covered the grounds in which both the teenagers stood in. Little animals could be seen running around the meadow, playing games and spending the afternoon away. Summer was pretty much obvious not only because of the nature around them but because of the radiant heat. By far, today was definitely the hottest. Sasuke wore his normal everyday clothing, where as Hinata was dressed in a cute white sundress. If she had been in hear usual baggy clothing, she would probably fry to death.

"Yeah… Something wrong with it?" replied the male.

For once Sasuke noticed the way she was dressing. All her curves were hugged correctly but not in a way that would read off as sexual, rather more of an innocent look. _It really suits her… She should wear more.. Cute.. Things like that, _he thought as he gave her a once over. _That is if he wants Naruto to notice her!_ He tried to assure himself because he didn't want to think that he was expecting her to dress in such ways for HIM.

"Not at all!" she said smiling, moving a strand of her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "It just don't seem like something you would pick."

Immediately Sasuke's eyebrow rose as if he find himself a bit confused. What could she think of him? He sure did know she wasn't all crazy about him, but could she really think he was a cold hearted person? What kind of place would she expect of him? A dungeon? Well to be honest he hadn't done much for his reputation which is why he never understood why almost every girl in Konoha were crazy about him.

"Yeah? Were you expecting me to take to a weapon store?" he asked, curiosity in his tone.

"Honestly, yes" she said letting a small giggle out.

"This is what you get," he said taking a sit in the shade being offered by a big tree. "You just seemed to need something to be.. Cheery about.." he continued, focusing on a white flower close to his reach. "Flowers make girls happy, so there."

Hinata's pale eyes blinked several times after she heard Sasuke. It was to her surprise that the boy was trying to cheer her up when they had only been together for a couple of days. Accompanied by the thought came a slight blush.

"Not me! I would have rather gone to the weapon store!" she teased.

"TOO BAD. THIS IS WHAT YOU GET," Sasuke retorted as he sat up straight with a light blush on his face as he realized his mistake.

"Okay, okay" laughed Hinata. "I was only joking." She walked to the white flower that was close to Sasuke and gently plucked it from the ground. "Thank you for bringing me here Sasuke-kun," she bowed towards him and then wondered off to continue collecting beautiful flowers.

It was cute that Sasuke took the time to try to cheer her up. Hinata would have never thought that he would be the one to care for others, especially because he want around the village frowning and groaning at everything and everyone. Knowing that he had a gentle side made him so much likeable. It would be nice if he went around the village showing that side of him but at the same time a lot of people wouldn't let him live it down, and it just simply wouldn't be him so she could see why he acted the way he didn't in front of others.

After hours of plucking flowers she had made a beautiful arrangement composed of bright colors. Once she returned to the spot she had been with Sasuke, she noticed him taking a nap. It was odd to see all his facial features relaxed but it was quite refreshing, even though his face was covered with a bit of sweat. Not wanting to disrupt his rest she sat beside him now taking notice of the small bags under his eyes.

_He probably didn't sleep well._

Hinata placed the flowers beside her, allowing them to rest on the cool grass that was covered by shade. Her delicate pale fingers hovered over his face for a couple of seconds before she decided to wipe away the small sweat drops. While she did so, she could see the small face expressions he made. Her lips turned up into a small smile as the slightest grunt left his lips.

"Hinata…" whispered Sasuke still in his sleep. "No… Not… Him…"

* * *

I am so sorry I haven't uploaded anything! Please bare with me. I didnt have any internet for a couple of days and for some reason everyone has been needing me so I haven't been able to write. But! To make up for it, I think Im going to upload another chapter today :D That is... As soon as I write it xD Im still working a few things in my head.

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews They kinda keep me going since I know people are expecting more.


	5. Path of flowers

Sasuke woke up to a dark sky decorated with tiny shinny stars. His eyes grew accustomed to the night light as he stretched around in the cool grass that laid beneath him. Not awake yet, his eyes were all over the place, still dazed. But after having a couple of minutes to wake up, he realized were he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He sat up and looked around the meadow attempting to find the dark hair girl he had been with only to find her laying beside him. Her beautiful eyes were covered by her eyelids and her mouth was partially open but the only sound that could be heard from her lips was the sound of her breathing. Surely, she had fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up.

She looked lovely under the moon light and her usual innocence had turned into vulnerability as she laid asleep on her side with her fingers barely gripping a set of flowers. The last thing he wanted to be was rude after he had made her wait for him to wake up, thereby he took it upon himself to lift the girl in his arms and carry her home. She didn't weight much in his arms despise how well-shaped her body was.

Throughout the walk to Hinata's home flowers fell from her fingers onto the streets, a path being created. However, Sasuke wasn't paying much attention to that. He was rather distracted with the girl in his arms. He had never held anyone that close to him, not to mention a girl. A pretty girl at that. He was so focused on her that often he would almost make the wrong turns at the street corners.

_How is it that he doesn't notice someone like you… But he notices an annoying girl? _Just as these thoughts were going through his head, the girl's eyes began to open.

"Hinata?" he asked softly trying not to scare her awake. "Hinata."

Hinata's eyes fluttered open after she heard her name being called for the second time. The first thing she saw was Sasuke's face closer to her's than ever before which made her cheeks turn into a rosy color.

"Awake yet?" he teased, allowing a small smirk to form on his face.

Hinata's cheeks burned hotter as looked at Sasuke. Not because of his tiny smile but because she remembered hearing him say her name in her sleep. Feeling quite embarrassed she hid her face in the closest thing to her, Sasuke's neck.

"What's the matter with you now?"

"N-nothing…" she lied against his skin, her warm breath tickling his neck.

"Heh… Then why are you stuttering?" he asked.

Hinata hesitated at the question, not sure whether to keep her mouth shot or come out and ask about it. Impatiently Sasuke pretended to drop her, making the girl gasp, before catching her again.

"I'm just embarrassed…" she admitted, trying her best to leave it at that but she knew the boy would press on with his curiosity.

"And why is that?"

_Straight forward… Come on you can do it, _she tried reassuring herself.

"You whispered my name in your sleep…! And then- then you said no, not him…!" she said, closing her eyes tightly.

Sasuke swallowed hard trying to remember whatever he had been dreaming at the time he had said her name. Suddenly his cheeks blushed. He remembered. Yes, he did. Clearly.

"You dreamt of me Sasuke-kun…?" she dared ask, now opening her eyes cautiously.

The question went unanswered as they continued to walk, Hinata still in Sasuke's arm. Although he had just clearly embarrassed himself, Sasuke found himself unwilling to let go of the girl just yet and Hinata didn't want to move away from his warmth either. The girl never asked to be put down, and the boy never offered; that is until they reached the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata now stood on her own feet, her body away from Sasuke's. Neither one of them turned to leave, they just stood there in each other's presence. The girl played with her hands and realized she didn't have flowers anymore.

"No flowers for me," she said sadly trying to have a nice conversation before going inside her home. She felt really bad for making Sasuke uncomfortable and she didn't want him to leave in a bad mood.

"They are just flowers. I'm sure your house has plenty all around." Sasuke replied his tone slightly cold.

"Sorry… Goodnight…" she whispered before turning her back on him.

Sasuke didn't let her get away so easily, instead he had wrapped his arms around her from behind gently pulling her against him. Hinata let out a small breath as Sasuke rested his head against hers.

"Forgive me…" he said almost pleading. "Don't spend another night sad…" he whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her head. "Goodnight Hinata… Chan." and with that he was gone.

* * *

I dont know what to say xD I was kinda surprised at how this ended but I like it x3.

We'll see if Sasuke puts his pride aside and shows his face again. _ Knowing him, he will probably go back to pretending not to know her just because he doesnt want to be embarrassed. Sasuke fan girls dont kill me for saying that xD Please.

Anywayyy~ I feel a bit better now that I have at least updated two chapters in one day xD This way I dont feel like a bad person for not giving you guys something to read from me!


	6. New Orders

"Chan… He said Hinata-chan…" Hinata whispered to herself as she made her way inside the house, gently placing her finger's against her head, remembering Sasuke's kiss.

"Hinata-sama," called a brown hair boy, walking after her. "Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes to have a word with you. Please go to his office," said the boy gently tapping the girl's shoulder.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hinata, finally taking notice of the other Hyuuga. "Neji-Nissan!"

The pale eyed male sighed and repeated Hiashi's message to his daughter.

_What would father want? I have been doing everything he has told me to do, _wondered Hinata. She bowed before Neji and walked towards her father's office in a very slow pace dreading whatever her father was going to tell her, after all every time he wanted her was either because he needed her to do something or because she had done something incorrectly.

"F-father…?" asked a nervous Hinata, opening the door to his office.

"Come in," he ordered.

"Yes sir…" Hinata answered taking a sit in front of his desk.

Hiashi looked up from his desk and crossed his arms while locking eyes with his daughter.

"I haven't heard anyone in town speak about Sasuke's friendship with you. Where have you been for the last couple of days Hinata?"

Hinata swallowed hard, realizing they really hadn't been around town. Most of their time together had been spent in the outskirts of Konoha where no one could see them, and this was not what her father wanted. The most of an appearance they had made on the town was when they first walked into the woods (Hinata walking behind him nervously), and when Naruto and Sakura had spot them in the streets. Beside those times they really hadn't been seen.

"I- I have been with Sasuke, father." she answered, her palms sweating a bit against her dress.

"Do not lie to me Hinata. The village hasn't seen the two of you around together," he tested her.

"Fa-father, we just have been in the outskirts.." she answered, now looking down at her hands.

"No more of that. Do you understand? I want you in town. I don't care what you do, movies, dinner, shopping. It doesn't matter as long as people see you. That is all. You are free to go."

"Yes sir," replied Hinata before rising up from her sit and exiting the office.

As smart as her father was, did he not realize that if they did the activities he offered together the village would think of her and Sasuke as a couple not just as friends? Either way she really couldn't do anything about it but go along with it and tell Sasuke of the new orders.

Once she had reached her room she fell back on her bed thinking about her day. Not much about the day to be honest, but more of the boy she spent it with. Today proved to be very different because it had felt as though the two of them had connected in a different level than most people connect after spending that little bit of time with each other. It was a bit confusing but what made it more perplexing was the way that he left her, the actions he took.

_I didn't ask to be set down… I didn't mind his kiss… But I did mind the way he just disappeared… I hope he feels alright…_ thought Hinata before falling asleep.

*Sasuke*

_What the hell is the matter with me? All these feelings, and a kiss. A KISS for Christ's sakes! _Sasuke thought as she shook his head, looking down at the plate of rice balls that sat in front of him. _And tomorrow, what am I going to do tomorrow? Should I even show my face around there. I don't want her to question my actions because clearly I don't even have the answers._

The teenager stood from his dinning room table and tossed the rice balls back into his refrigerator no longer feeling a sense of appetite. The night was still young and he didn't want to keep thinking about the day or all the confusing feelings he felt whenever he was near Hinata. It was too much to handle, after all he had never felt this way towards anyone, he hardly even cared about the people who surrounded him.

_Everything involving girls is too complicated. Whether you feel comfortable around them or not, _thought Sasuke before heading to his room. He no longer wanted to think about anything, the only thing that would keep him from doing so was sleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry everyone. I know I haven't uploaded in for ever. I screwed up my right hand while walking my uncle's dog while he was away in vacation, so it was really hard to get my hands on a computer especially since every time I tried typing I only had my left hand to rely on and typing with one hand is very and I mean very stressful. Not only that but I've had some personal stuff to take care of so _ No writing for me. I feel really bad sorry x.x Maybe I'll try to update more chapters today since i usually stay up till 3am xD

Sorry this is short I know but my hand is still healing and I'm still trying to figure things out for when Sasuke and Hinata see each other again.

Thank you so much for the reviews and the author alerts and thanks for making this story one of your favorites You all are so wonderful.


	7. Reality check

"Should I go? I mean what am I supposed to say…?" Sasuke asked himself as he walked down the now familiar road leading to the Hyuuga compound. "Maybe… I'm just over thinking things," he said trying to reassure himself that today wasn't going to be any different from all the previous days spent with Hinata with the exception of confusing emotions.

"Well this is a sight, I never thought I would see you so worried about anything besides growing stronger," said a white hair man leaning against a light pole.

Sasuke's dark eyes fell on the man he hadn't noticed before. Kakashi Hatake. Mentor. Father figure really. Yes, Sasuke did have his dad but he hardly spent any time with him seeing as he was always too busy with the family business, so ever since he started training with Kakashi he found himself looking up to him although Sasuke would never admit it.

"Shut up," replied Sasuke, a shameful look taking over his face.

Kakashi closed the book that he was reading before coming across one of his old students and made his way towards him. His arm fell gently over Sasuke's shoulders as he looked at the kind and offered an understanding smile.

"Come on," said the white hair man, shoving the teen forward making him walk.

Sasuke lowered his gaze and walked beside the man not sure of where he was taking him but knowing that whatever the older man had to say would surely help him see things clearly. That's if he ever told him what was going through his head.

*Hinata*

_He is kind of late… I hope he is okay,_ thought the dark hair girl playing with the hem of her skirt as she continued to wait for Sasuke to show up.

*Sasuke*

"Mind telling me what's got you so worked up?" asked Kakashi taking a seat on the grassy area that covered the training grounds in which he usually trained his team.

"Is nothing," replied Sasuke, leaning against the tree trunk that Naruto had once been tied to.

"Hinata Hyugga, huh?" said the older man as he extracted his book from the pouch attached to his belt.

Immediately the dark hair boy fixed his eyes on Kakashi wondering whether he had been spying on him. He really didn't seem like the kind of person that would do such a thing but there's always a time for everything? Sasuke glared at Kakashi trying to get out the reason why he knew about him and Hinata without having to speak and embarrass himself even further.

"Now, now," said Kakashi, glancing up at the boy to see his expression before returning to his book. "Don't look at me like that. I've just happened to see you walking her home… for a couple of nights now."

"YOU HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING ME?" exclaimed Sasuke.

The masked man rubbed his right ear as though it were in pain after hearing Sasuke yell. "No. I said I just happened, didn't I? It was a coincidence."

"Tsk."

"Clearly, you have girl problems," said Kakashi as he flipped a page.

"I've always had girl problems," replied Sasuke thinking about all his fan girls. They were truly a nuisance to him.

A laugh could be heard through Kakashi's mask. "Not the stalker kind. The.. Let's see.. How do I put this..?"

Sasuke hated it when Kakashi messed around with him like this. He always did it when it came down to important things Sasuke cared to learn about.

"Well?" asked the teenager feeling annoyed.

" The kind that you like, but you don't know how to get." stated Kakashi.

He was expecting to hear Sasuke bicker about his statement but instead everything was quiet.

Sasuke's mind was going a million miles per hour. He tried piecing every feeling he felt toward the girl he had been assigned to attend the summer festival with and slowly everything began to click. He cared for her, wanted her to be happy, liked the way she smiled, everything about her screamed happiness in his heart. But this couldn't be right. He had never liked anyone like that.

"You are scaring me. No screaming for me?" asked Kakashi, slightly worried about whatever was going through Sasuke's head.

"No. You are wrong," said Sasuke as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wrong?"

"I don't like her."

Kakashi sighed. He was expecting this. A stubborn loner like Sasuke wouldn't give in to the idea of having feelings of someone because he had never felt that way. Sasuke was scared, that much was obvious to Kakashi. The Uchiha boy had grown up to know everything there was to know and as he aged he learned everything that was taught to him, but he never found himself attracted to anyone.

"Yes, you do."

"I do not!" growled Sasuke.

"Cut it out. You know how she makes you feel. Don't kid yourself. Is a total waste of time," said Kakashi in a serious tone. "You have never liked anyone so you don't know how to approach this, therefore you are trying to tell yourself you aren't attracted to her. Now I bet, that if you go see her you will be harsh and cold because you will be in denial so much that you will try to close up on her."

Kakashi's words were getting to him. That much he could understand. Each and everyone of those words were taken in and they began to make sense. It took a while for him to grasp the whole concept not because he was stupid but because he was fighting with himself.

"This is new to you. Take it slow. You'll figure it out, but right now I think you need to get going to her home because you are running late," Kakashi said, getting up and cleaning, patting his clothing to get any dirt off. "You don't want to make her upset, right?"

"No…" whispered Sasuke.

"Good. Get going," ordered Kakashi.

_This will be good for you Sasuke, believe me, _thought the white hair man before vanishing in the air, only leaving a poof of smoke behind.

As Sasuke made his way back toward the village, he kept telling himself "_I like Hinata Hyuuga"_ and more of his feelings became obvious, making the meaning behind those words even stronger.

* * *

GOD =O This chapter was really stressful for me! Not because of my hand but because of Sasuke! Sorry for whining _

Anyway, I know I said I would have updated this last night or early this morning but... My parents wanted to take me out to breakfast so I had to get to bed early.

Next chapter should be up later on today. I haven't started it yet but I already have ideas.

Thank you, thank you, thank you~! For the wonderful reviews and all that fun stuff

Oh! And I need a little help from you guys :D Pleaseee~! Tell me of some love songs to listen to because I have a playlist for this story that helps me write it but Im getting tired of the usual songs, so please please please leave reviews with some song names


	8. Can we talk?

_He really isn't going to come, is he…?_ thought Hinata as she stood from the bench that was in the front garden of the Hyuuga compound. Solemnly she made her way back inside her house, walking to her room where she used to spent most of her time in before Sasuke showed up in her life. She sat on her soft bed, leaning her back against the solid wood headboard, thinking about what Sasuke could be doing that was keeping him away from her.

_Why should I even care if he shows up or not? If it weren't for my father I would have never even talked to him. Is not like I look forward to seeing him now, _Hinata told herself as she brought her feet onto the bed. Her fingers went to the night stand beside her bed where a small sketch pad laid with a case of drawing pencils. She picked them up and laid them on her lap, opening them very carefully. At the sight of a clean page she began to create soft and bold lines on the pad not sure what she was trying to draw.

_Why do I even care?_ she thought as the side of her palm brushed against the paper. _I was fine before he showed up, and it hasn't been that long since we started being around each other. So, why does it hurt? My chest is so tight. _

A few couple of tears created in the rim of her pale eyes, her breathing was a bit uneven but she just focused on the pad in front of her eyes. _Stop being stupid, please, _she begged to herself. She knew this was what she felt towards Naruto when she saw him declaring his love to Sakura, which could really mean one unbelievable thing.

"Hinata-sama, Uchiha-san is here," a pale eyed female informed Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" asked a male voice in a soft tone.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what the maid had said and who was standing right outside her door. She lifted her gaze from the drawing to lock with Sasuke's coal eyes.

"May I come in?" he asked as though he was going to regret the question as soon as it left his lips.

Hinata nodded her head, trying her best to offer a friendly smile.

Sasuke made his way past the girl's bedroom door, not sure about what he was going to say next. It was getting awkward in the room because both teenagers didn't know whether to bring up what happened last night.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"I… Actually I wanted to talk to you…" whispered Hinata softly.

"There really isn't anything to talk about," said Sasuke, trying his best to escape the conversation that he knew the girl wanted to have.

"Please Sasuke… Can we just…Please?" she said looking up at him, a couple of tears slipping down her cheeks.

At that moment Sasuke felt a blow to his stomach. He felt sick because he knew he was the reason that Hinata was crying and she no lingered referred to him as "Sasuke-kun". It was definitely odd to be stuck in this position because Naruto was usually the one that made the dark hair cry even though he never saw her.

"Please sit… It would be rude to just leave you standing there."

Sasuke took a sit on the chair that accompanied a light wood desk.

Hinata tried speaking but every time she wanted to say something, nothing came out. She was scared Sasuke was just going to leave the room and not bother with her anymore.

"Hinata-chan. I'm sorry for everything… This isn't my usual self…"

"Is not… I know because your usual self would have never given me the opportunity to get to know the REAL you…" said Hinata. "Don't tell me lies now. Why were you late? Did you not plan to come after last night?"

"I ran into Kakashi… He wanted to speak with me. If it weren't for him I probably wouldn't be here right now." he admitted.

"Why wouldn't you have come?" she said, her tone disappointed.

"Because… I don't know how to explain what happened last night."

_Should I just tell her instead of making things so complicated? Naruto tells Sakura he likes her all the time. This is something I have to do. Well I don't HAVE to, but it would make everything easier, _thought Sasuke as he looked at sketch pad she held in her hands. He tried his best to guess what the figure on the paper was but one of her pale arms was covering it.

"Why were you crying?" the dark hair boy asking sincerely curious.

"I… thought I was going to be left alone again…Because Sasuke… You are the only one that has kept me company… and… I… I don't want to lose Sasuke-kun's company," said Hinata before she began crying again. Her sobbing was soft but it still hurt Sasuke to see her like that. Her back was hunched over and her hands covered her eyes, gently wetting them.

"Hinata-chan…" Sasuke whispered. The words that had just left her mouth made him feel a warm feeling inside, it was foreign, but Sasuke welcomed it. He allowed himself to move closer to the girl and wrap his arm around her shoulders, instantly Hinata turned her body towards Sasuke and buried her face in his chest as she grasped his shirt. Sasuke embraced her tightly trying to give her reassurance that they were still friends.

"Hinata-chan…" said Sasuke softly, "I think I really do like you." Before closing his eyes and allowing himself to really take in the moment his eyes landed on the uncovered sketch pad. Flowers. Colorful flowers that looked like the ones she had dropped on the previous night while Sasuke carried her home, except that these flowers had been stepped on.

* * *

There! BOOM! Is done! Not the whole story because I still need to write the festival and that wont be for a while _ Because I dont want to end this story just yet. So DX I'm not sure about how to feel about this, but there you have it. Getting Sasuke to open up like that is not too easy :P

Thank you to all of those reviewing and doing all that wonderful stuff such as making the story your favorite and blah blah blah! Today I got a lot of reviews in one day! You guys made my day.


	9. Not What He Expected

The streets of Konoha were all filled with working villagers heading from point A to point B. The world was still going while Sasuke felt like everything had completely stopped. He never expected for Hinata to react the way she did. Right at the moment, he just wanted to head home and calm down before he found himself looking for the knucklehead to split his head open. Maybe this was karma getting back at him for always shooting down all of his stalkers. But at least he didn't do so the way Hinata shot him down.

**Flashback**

_The dark hair girl slowly pulled away from Sasuke's embrace to show him the beautiful smile that now decorated her face. She sniffled a bit before taking a hold of the boy's cold hands (he was nervous after having confessed his feelings)._

"_Sasuke-kun… I really like you too," she replied as a light blush appeared on her face. Her pale eyes locked with Sasuke's._

"_Y-You do…?" he stuttered as his cheeks gained some color. _

_He couldn't believe it. There he was, with the first girl he ever felt attracted to, having confessed his love… And she had just returned his feelings! He couldn't help but mentally smirk as he mocked other's relationships for all the hardships that they had to go through to get love from their girlfriends. Maybe it was an Uchiha thing that Hinata had given in so easily? He wasn't quite sure, but he sure as hell didn't mind a bit._

"_Yes…" she replied timidly, as her tiny smile grew wider._

_Sasuke took notice of her precious, light pink lips which were calling out to him and now that he had the knowledge that Hinata felt the same way as him, there was nothing that would hold him back from kissing them. He leaned forward slowly, waiting to get the same reaction from Hinata. As their faces drew closer, he could feel himself getting hot for this was his first time kissing someone. That's if you exclude the accidental kiss with Naruto. However, instead of her lips making contact with his, she gave him a light kiss on his cheek._

"_I'm really happy!" she exclaimed. "Because now that we know that we actually like each other, we can be real friends! Which means that the assignment given to us by our parents won't have to be something we dread, you know? I'm so glad that I can lean on you Sasuke-kun! You can depend on me too!" _

**End of Flashback**

The boy slammed the door to his room after having made his way through his worried mother and obnoxiously noisy brother. He had just made a complete fool out of himself by confessing his affection towards Hinata. The girl could be so oblivious sometimes, but you would think that she would catch on when he was dropping clear hints by kissing her forehead, and embracing her every time she needed him. Irritation only grew stronger as Sasuke took notice of his Team's photo. He couldn't help but glare at the stupid grin plastered across his best friend's face.

_Is all his fucking fault! If she wasn't so obsessed with him then she would notice when guys like her! _Sasuke mentally yelled. _I really want to smash his face in with my fist. See how much she would like him then. _

With steps approaching his room, he tried to calm down to not make more of a scene than he had already done when storming into the house. He didn't want to worry his mom because she had enough on her plate having to take care of the house, and having to deal with his father who only cared for the Uchiha Corporation.

"Sasuke… Honey, are you okay?" his mom gently tapped her knuckles against the solid wood separating her from her child.

"Yeah! Tired!" he yelled back, shoving his face in his pillow. Even after trying to calm down, he still couldn't pretend everything was alright.

"Okay honey… Dinner will be ready soon… Are you going to eat with us today?" she asked through the door.

_Should I?_ Sasuke wondered. After his failed confession, Hinata had told him that her dad wanted them to spend more time in the village and therefore she had asked him to meet her later on tonight to have dinner with her at Ichiraku. Sasuke growled as he realized that she probably wanted to have dinner there just so she could bump into Naruto and have an excuse to talk to him.

"Yeah!" Sasuke answered his mom, anger coating his tone.

Sasuke's mom sighed at his tone and made her way back to the kitchen were she was preparing dinner. There, leaning against the counter, was a smirking Itachi whose smile only grew wider as he noticed the look on his mother's face.

"Don't do that Honey," she said disapproving of the way Itachi was mocking Sasuke. "I wonder what got him so mad…"

"God knows… But he sure is acting like a girl," Itachi laughed, earning him a flick in the forehead by his mother. "Ow, ow, okay, okay. I'll find out and help him out."

With a huge smile on her face, Mikoto kissed the red mark on Itachi's forehead as to make it feel better and thanked him for looking out for little Sasuke.

* * *

II am so sorry for making everyone wait an eternity for this little chapter. I'm just really not happy with this story. At all.

I want to end it but at the same time I don't because it would feel like I'm just giving up and I really don't want to do that because I've made you guys wait so much and you guys honestly deserve better. Therefore I threw this little curveball to try and make this story longer and hopefully better because things are just moving way TOO fast.

I would really appreciate it if you guys would let me know what you want.

Do you guys want me to slow down their relationship a bit cause them falling in love that fast just doesn't seem right?

Do you guys want me to just end it already since it is so shitty?

Or, do you guys just want me to destroy the story and we can all move on from this?

Thank you for the attention. Even though I don't deserve it since I abandoned you guys for a WHILE. I am SO sorry!


	10. Being a teacher is tough!

Hinata scavenged through her closet, her fingers lightly touching all the soft fabrics that hung from the closet rack. She was never one to be obsessed with clothes but every once in a while she would find herself standing in front of a beautiful piece of clothing that she couldn't pass out on, even though she knew that she would probably never wear it. It wasn't her fault though. It was just her girly side shinning through. Now that she had Sasuke around, she felt a bit more secure and comfortable enough to wear those clothes around.

Her fingers finally came to a halt as she spotted a white flared high wasted skirt with a black loose tank top. She pulled the clothes out and laid them on her bed before heading towards the bathroom to clean herself up. In her heart she could feel herself getting nervous because going to Ichiraku meant that there was a possibility that her and Sasuke would bump into Naruto. She wasn't using the Uchiha boy to get closer to Naruto but she wasn't going to complain if her crush would finally start noticing her because of Sasuke.

_Besides, Ichiraku is a wonderful place to eat. The old man and his daughter are always so welcoming, and I doubt that Sasuke would want to go to a fancy place._ Hinata thought as she went about her cleaning ritual. _It will be fun! Specially since Sasuke-kun and I are real friends now. So things can't get awkward._

**Sasuke**

Sasuke rolled around his bed, kicking the covers on and off of himself as he thought of the look on Hinata's face when she would realize that he wasn't going to show up. But he was simply too angry to go out anywhere, even more so to go spend time with her after she had rejected him. He knew he would eventually have to talk to her again just to please both his and her father, but it just didn't seem right to do so today.

Instead he was going to stay home and have dinner with his _wonderful _family. They weren't all that bad but sometimes his brother and his father would get out of hand. All his father ever talked about was how the business was doing, and all his brother did was annoy or mock the hell out of him. If it weren't for his mother he would have gone insane by now. She had always been really sweet and caring towards him. Always making sure that he nourished his body properly after intense training sessions, always protecting him from his father, and always just being there for him whenever he needed her.

A loud knock was heard throughout the room. Feeling slightly less angered, Sasuke opened the door only to see that his brother was the one standing on the other side. Just as quickly as he had opened the door, he went to shut it, except that Itachi placed his hand on the door to keep it from closing.

"What do you want?" Sasuke basically growled at his brother who simply looked down at him.

"Mom sent me to check on you," he said, a small smile forming on his lips.

It was only at times like this, that Sasuke found his mother slightly irritating. He could understand her being worried but having Itachi try to find out what was wrong would only make things worse. The dark haired boy continued to lean against the door in a fail attempt to close it.

"Stop acting like a little girl," replied Itachi now getting a bit annoyed from having to keep the door open.

"I'm not!" Sasuke yelled from the top of his lungs, throwing a punch at his brother.

Expecting this, Itachi caught his little brother's punch and placed him under an arm lock just so that he could make his way into the room. Shoving Sasuke away from him, he laid down on his younger brother's bed.

"Get out of my room!" The younger Uchiha boy ordered from the corner of the room.

"Can you just calm down little girl?" Itachi asked, folding his arms behind his head, not pleased with the soft pillow his brother used. "I just want to talk to you".

There was no way that Sasuke was going to get away with fighting with his brother when his mother was at home. To avoid creating any further chaos or getting into trouble with his father Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

_If I just listen to his idiot, he will leave,_ he thought as he took a sit on at the desk that was covered in ninja books specializing in Genjutsu.

"Let's talk about~" sang Itachi as he took out a folded piece of paper that revealed a barely clothed Kunoichi holding ninja weapons in some very, very disturbing ways. "GIRLS~"

At this Sasuke's eyes grew tremendously and blood shot out of his nose.

In the kitchen a huge thump sound followed by an "IDIOT" was heard. Mikoto covered her mouth gently, trying not to giggle too hard after she heard Itachi's cry of pain.

_Is about time those two started to get along again, _she thought, whipping her hands on her apron.

**Hinata**

The dashing young lady leaned her weight back and forth from the tip of her toes to her heels. She was standing in front of Ichiraku keeping an eye out for her new friend. He seemed to be running late but she never doubted him showing up or not. After all she didn't know anything was wrong between them. As the minutes flew by, she was begging to grow worried.

_Maybe something bad happened to him…_ she thought as she bit into her lower lip gently.

"Oiiii! Hinata!" A loud voice calling for her snapped her out of her thoughts.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed already feeling blood rush to her face. Her pale eyes saw that his clothes were all dirty and there were scratches and scrapes all over his face as to be proof of all his hard training.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled very enthusiastically.

"Ano…" She whispered, playing with her hands. "I was j-just waiting for S-Sasuke-kun… We were going to have d-dinner together… But he seems to be r-running late…"

Naruto's eyes went from being extra wide, to narrowing down as if suspecting her of something. "Say, you've been spending a lot of time with Teme. Don't tell me you guys are dating each other?" He basically screamed the last part for the whole world to hear.

Hinata's face flushed another shade of red as she waved her hands in front of her frantically trying to push away that comment. "N-No! We've just b-become really good f-friends!" she said daring to look up Naruto only to see him burst out into a laugh which only embarrassed her more. People were even beginning to stare.

"Well! That makes WAY more sense!" the blond teenager said between laughs. "You should eat with me while you wait for Sasuke, so you don't stand out here in the dark, you know?"

Did she just hear correctly? Naruto wanted her company?

As she looked at his welcoming smile the only thing that could run through her mind was: _Oh God please… Don't make me faint now. Please, please, please._

**Kakashi**

A white haired man strolled the streets of Konoha making his way toward the memorial stone in the training grounds. You could say it was one of his rituals because he never failed to be found at that place. His face was practically shoved in a book, but it was obvious that he was still aware of his surroundings. It would be ridiculous if he wasnt since he was one of the best Jounins in the city.

While making a turn, a bright blob of orange caught the corner of his eyes. He made it out to be his loud-mouthed student, Naruto. He was standing outside of his favorite ramen shop with a beautiful young lady dressed in a very charming way. However, he couldn't quite make out the face of the girl since she was so busy staring and kicking at the ground as if trying to make a hard decision. Just when he was about to approach his student to find out who the maiden was, the identity of the mystery girl became clear once the blond boy shouted that the girl was spending a lot of time with Uchiha Sasuke.

_She sure knows how to clean up, _Kakashi thought, closing his book and shoving it in his pocket.

He watched as Naruto pulled the small curtains of the shop away so that the girl could step inside. After his student also entered the shop, he let out a small disappointed sigh knowing that his visit to the memorial stone would have to be pushed back.

"To the Uchiha compound, it is," he said to himself as he made a swift turn on his heel.

* * *

Here it is! Chapter 10!

I'm so happy that some of you reviewed! Really, you have no idea! I thought that all of you would have left me since my updating sucks so much. So thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I do take all of them into consideration. I tried to make this chapter longer cause that's what you guys have been asking for.

I'm slowly making progress with the length of the chapters so bare with me! Next one will hopefully be longer~ So stick around :D


	11. Surprise, surprise!

"I don't want to know about that you idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he scrambled about his room trying to find something to wipe his nose with.

He knew how hard it was to get blood out of clothes and how much his mother hated to deal with those stains. He remembered the last time Itachi arrived home with that red crimson liquid all over his attire. Mikoto had rushed to his side to make sure that he wasn't hurt and once she was assured that the boy had no major injuries she had reached for his ear and dragged him to the yard to make him wash his clothes. One would think that she would stop caring about her children's clothing now that they had grown up, but she refused to stop treating them like her little angels.

"So then… You like boys!" Itachi said, taking his face into his hands and batting his eyelashes. Not getting any reaction out of his little brother he decided to make his way to the door. It just simply wasn't that fun when Sasuke didn't give him something to work with. However, he couldn't even get one foot out of the doorway before a strong grip took a hold of his forearm.

_Can he get anymore weird?_ thought the older male, glancing down at his brother's hand. _How many moods can he go through in a matter of minutes?_

Sasuke was so frustrated. For once he just hoped that his brother would actually help him out instead of making fun of him. See, Itachi was very popular with the ladies. It seemed like almost everyday he would be sneaking girls into his room to not upset their parents for not staying consistent. So if he was capable of getting women to sleep with him so often then surely he knew some ways that Sasuke could get Hinata to like him.

"Listen…" Sasuke started, not quite sure how to ask for help.

Noticing the hesitance in him, Itachi shook his brother's arms off and flicked him in the forehead before giving him a reassuring smile. "Take it easy, foolish little brother". With that, he left the room.

Now the younger Uchiha was even more annoyed and worn out. It seemed like he was just going to have to figure things out on his own. Disposing of the blood soaked tissue he had used to stop his nose bleed, the raven haired teenager laid back down on his soft bed. This whole situation was extremely embarrassing.

_*_*Naruto**

Naruto never expected to find Konoha's famous heiress standing outside his favorite little ramen shop and he most definitely didn't expect for her to be waiting for the city's heartbreaker, Uchiha Sasuke.

It was quite unusual for his friend to take interest in any girl so to Naruto the fact that Sasuke was spending time with Hinata was quite odd. Looking at her ,He had to admit that the timid girl sitting beside him could make anyone lust after her if she continued to dress the way she was now. Maybe that was why the Teme suddenly got interested in being her "friend". The way she was dressed wasn't vulgar, but it sure was eye catching compared to her old unflattering clothing.

Her pose was elegant and proper, allowing for her midnight long hair to fall perfectly behind her back. Her high waisted skirt allowed for a hint of her porcelain skin thigh to be exposed as if teasing whoever was looking. Her figure was quite slender and although her bosom was well covered anyone could tell that she had more than the average girl. The sun-kissed skin boy had completely left Earth. His mind could only focus on the elegant figure sitting next to him.

"Naruto… Naruto… NARUTO" shouted the old man across the counter, waving a kitchen utensil trying to snap his best customer back to reality.

"Huh?" replied the blue eyed ninja before realizing that he was caught spacing out. "Oh! Yeah! I'll have the usual old man!". Feeling embarrassed he scratched the back of his head and offered a sheepish smile.

"What about you Miss? What will you be having tonight?" the old man asked in his most welcoming tone. It was a rarity to have such important people visit his little business.

"Ano…" HInata whispered as she looked around, hoping to find a menu laying about that would help her pick a meal for the night.

Taking notice of her hesitation to make a choice, the teenage boy decided to help the girl out. "You should try the same thing as me Hinata-chan. You won't regret it. Promise."

Feeling extremely grateful the girl nodded and shared a small shy smile with her male companion.

**Kakashi**

"Hello Mikoto. Is nice to see you".

"Well if it isn't Hatake Kakashi, himself" the women standing in the door way said in a friendly tone, making the high rank ninja in front of her smile in return.

"I was wondering if Sasuke was home. There's something I need to talk to him about."

"Yes he is. Would you like to come inside and have a word with him?" Mikoto offered standing to the side, giving Kakashi enough room for him to step inside the house.

Declining the offer, Kakashi explained to the boy's mother that whatever he had to speak to Sasuke about wouldn't take long so he would much rather speak to his student outside.

After several minutes of waiting, the boy he had requested made his way through the front door of the residence. Although he didn't give off any sign of frustration, his teacher could tell that there was something that was heavily weighting on him. It took a good ninja to be able to see through this kid. It saddened Kakashi that even through the years, his top student didn't feel comfortable enough to ask for help when he needed it.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" questioned the boy.

"I could ask you the same thing," retorted the white haired shinobi.

"This is my home, you know."

Not wanting to delay his visit to the memorial stone, Kakashi decided to get right to the point.

"Shouldn't you be with Hinata at Ichiraku's right now?"

"Why do you have to keep following me?" demanded Sasuke, annoyance dripping from every word.

"I don't have time to waste keeping an eye on you. I simply asked because I saw her outside of the ramen shop, searching for someone and something told me it was you who she was searching for.

The lack of eye contact from the boy made it clear that the he felt ashamed for ditching the girl the way he had.

"She looked very sad when I saw her. Aren't you going to show up?"

"No," the boy responded immediately, very coldly.

"An Uchiha wouldn't do that." With that statement Kakashi knew he had Sasuke where he wanted him. "I don't know if you already got into an argument with her or not but it can't possibly be bad if she still decided to show up at Ichiraku's".

Sasuke gave no verbal response to what Kakashi had to say. Instead he just walked inside his house where he got himself together and informed his mom that he was no longer going to have dinner with the family. Running past Kakashi he whispered a mere "thank you".

**Hinata**

_If I can just pretend that he is Sasuke-kun maybe my stuttering will go away._ Hinata told herself as she placed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. She didn't want to continue hanging out with him and stuttering every time he asked her a question. She knew how annoying that could get thanks to Sasuke who had put her in her place when they first started spending time with each other.

Thinking of Sasuke, Hinata couldn't help but wonder what had kept him from arriving at their meeting spot. She was really looking forward to their dinner now that she felt that she could confide in him more than anyone else. She had to thank him for even suggesting the little shop because to her surprise the food was quite stupendous.

"Neh, Hinata-chan. How come you and Teme have been spending a lot of time together?" Naruto asked all of a sudden, his face dirty with little drops of soup.

"Umm.. W-well…" the girl responded, her eyes glued to the bowl sitting in front of her. _Think of him as Sasuke_. "Our parents want us to be more friendly towards each other, Naruto-kun." She managed to say without stuttering.

"Whaaat? Why would they want you around him? He can be a very bad influence," the blond joked as he pointed and waved his chopsticks towards Hinata who found herself giggling.

"You could say is for the good of both families' business," she explained now gathering enough courage to begin making eye contact.

"That's not fair to you," the boy commented, slurping back what was left in his bowl. "You shouldn't be forced to do things you don't want to."

Hinata mentally laughed as she thought about all the things she had been dragged into by her family even though she never had wanted to take part in any of them. The same could be said for her and Sasuke's situation except that now she didn't think of it that way. It was rather refreshing to have him around now that she thought about it.

"Is not like that anymore," she said as she watched Naruto order another bowl. "I like being around Sasuke-kun", she admitted, tossing her noodles from side to side a small shade of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Oi Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered, shifting his eyes from side to side to ensure no one was listening in on their conversation. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear, "Don't tell me you are falling for him too? You are like the only girl in the whole world that hasn't fallen for his looks!"

Hinata's face couldn't have redden anymore. There she was sitting and eating with her crush and he thought that she was falling for his best friend. Things could not have turned for the worse. Immediately she leaned away from the cheerful boy and shook her head repeatedly, wishing that would make Naruto understand that she didn't have any sort of love interest in Sauske.

"No?" Asked Naruto between laughs. "I didn't think you would. I thought you would fall more for someone like Shino!" he joked, whipping tears from his eyes.

Now Naruto wasn't the only one laughing. Hinata had finally joined in at the thought of her and her teammate being together. She really loved him as a friend but nothing else so when Naruto suggested that if the two ever kissed a bug would make its way from Shino's mouth into hers, she couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

_It feels nice to relax like this with Naruto-kun. I never thought it would ever happened, _she thought trying to stifle her giggles. _I really hope you are okay Sasuke-kun, I'll be there soon to check up on you._

**Sasuke**

His breathing couldn't be heavier than it already was. He had dashed his way to Ichiraku through countless amounts of people, hoping that Hinata was still there waiting for him. Once the small shop came into his view, he decided to slow down and try to catch his breath so that he wouldn't look like a lunatic. His heart hesitated to keep walking towards the ramen shop when he noticed that she was no longer standing outside like Kakashi had said he'd seen her.

_She probably just headed inside,_ Sasuke told himself.

He was about to open the small curtains hanging from the building when sudden laughter took him aback. He could recognize both of the laughs immediately. He felt something tug at his heart and almost decided to walk away. However, not wanting to jump to any conclusions he looked at the lower half of the bodies sitting in the shop that weren't covered by the small curtains. To his dismay, there, in the shop, sat a black and orange jumpsuit accompanied by a set of low heels and long midnight hair sharing laughs as if they were on a date.

* * *

Well poop. Things aren't getting any better. I haven't been in the greatest mood lately so... The story is also being affected. I know, I know T.T

Just bare with me, okay? I just need make myself happy so I can bring some happiness to our poor little Sasuke.

Overall... This chapter was extremely... frustrating... annoying... and difficult to write. But I just needed to get it out of the way since it has been bugging me... Which in turn hasn't allowed me to enjoy L.A. Noire.

But! Anyway! Look at the length! Yeaaah~ Improvement! Woooo! **\o/ **

I don't really have anything else to say except that I hope you guys like this chapter a bit more than I do and I guess I will be hearing from you guys lateeer :) Thank you for reading!


	12. Odd Little First Kiss

Sasuke Uchiha's crimson blood began to boil rapidly once he noticed that Hinata was spending her evening along side her long time crush. He felt like an idiot for even bothering to make sure that she was okay and not sad that he was late showing up. If he had known that Naruto was going to be there, he would have not approached the little shop. This was a waste of time but he was not about to head back home to get more shit from his older brother.

The pale boy rose his fingers to move the cloth curtain aside and stepped inside the ramen stand already feeling the heat and steam coming from the metal pots cooking noodles. It was a matter of milliseconds for both of the customers sitting at the bar to notice his entrance. The blue eyed boy let out a groan already feeling the thick and bad energy surrounding his best friend whereas the maiden sitting beside him let out a quiet gasp. Sasuke immediately locked his black eyes with Hinata's white ones and reached for her wrist.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, feeling the force in his hold.

"We're leaving," Sasuke replied, his voice full of demand.

"But…" she whispered not understanding why Sasuke was so mad. He couldn't expect her to just ditch Naruto-kun like that. Not after they had been getting along so well. Her eyes shifted towards the Kyuubi's vessel who was now frowning upon the way Sasuke spoke to her.

"Teme! Don't talk to Hinata-chan like that! You don't control her!" he exclaimed, grasping the arm that the Uchiha was using to hold the Hyuuga's wrist.

Sasuke's sharingan activated at the dobe's touch. Who was he to get involved? If he didn't want to get his head ripped off he had only 30 seconds to get his dirty hands off of him.

To avoid any damage toward Naruto or the cute shop, Hinata took the hint when she saw red in Naruto's teammates' eyes. She hopped off her sit and turned her body to bow silently towards the tan skinned teen. After doing so she looked to Sasuke who tugged her arm and pulled her out of the shop.

He didn't let go off her delicate wrist even after they were out, standing in the street's of Konoha. As he pulled her through the crowds roaming around the city, he could feel her eyes focused on the back of his shirt. He wasn't quite sure exactly how she was feeling but clearly her mood wasn't leaning towards anything positive.

The boy didn't know where he was taking her but he did know that he wanted to make things better between them two. He wanted to apologize for being late on meeting her like he was supposed to and just spend some quality time with her. Slowly he found himself calming down the further away they got from the people surrounding them and specially the further away they got from the dobe.

Sasuke's feet came to a stop at the flowery meadow that he had once taken her when he was trying to cheer her up earlier on in their friendship. He moved his body to face Hinata to see her already taking a sit on the cool grass beneath them. He took this as a sign and went ahead and leaned against a nearby tree that she was sitting close to. He waited in hopes that her shy little voice would speak up and make things easier for him to start a conversation. After an awkward silence he was about to open his mouth when her voice cut through the fresh air.

"Are you okay?" She asked with an empty voice.

His eyebrow rose, intrigued that she was being indifferent for once in her life time.

"Yeah. Should I not be?" He retorted, which he determined to be a bad move since she never replied. That horrible silence was threatening to come back. "Are _you _okay?" And he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Mmmm…" said Hinata, pondering about how she should answer. "I'm a bit upset and confused," she confessed.

"Hn," was all Sasuke could say. He wanted to ask why but he had a feeling he already knew what the answer was.

"I wish you weren't so closed up," she commented randomly, glancing up at him.

"Why?"

"Why not?" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

He'd never seen her act like that towards anyone. While it bothered him that she would catch an attitude with him out of all people, he had to admit that it amused him at the same time. However, this was not the time to be amused. He needed to get that apology off his chest so that he could sleep well.

"Stop playing with me," he said, getting a bit irritated.

"You were late," she threw back at him.

_Is that really all she is upset about? 'Cause if so, I was wrong, _he thought.

"…And you embarrassed me in front of Naruto-kun," she finished.

_Nope, not wrong at all._

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples. This wasn't the time to start getting… jealous. Things needed to be fixed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, sincerely looking for an answer that would make everything better.

Hinata stretched herself out on the grass. The sky was starting to darken more by the minute and the stars were surely to come out and decorate it to save it from the darkness it offered. She stretched her crème color arms upon the grass and played with the strands of green, plucking some of them as she thought of an answer.

"An apology would be nice…" she concluded. Her soft eyes searched his face for any sign of emotion. When she didn't see his lips move an inch she returned her gaze back up at the Heavens.

"Sorry," he voiced out after pushing pass his pride. All he really wanted right now was to get past this moment and go back to being happy besides the beautiful heir. He shifted his weight against the tree starting to feel uncomfortable against the hard bark.

"Mmmmm… Acceptance pending…" she said looking up at him and noticing his frown which brought a smile upon her pink lips.

"How nice," responded the Uchiha sarcastically, finally giving up on the uncomfortable tree and laying down beside Hinata.

The girl let out a gentle giggle and turned her face to look at Sasuke's countenance. He looked at her for a split second before a light shade of pink took over his cheeks as their faces were closer than he anticipated. Quickly he gazed up at the sky refusing to let her see his blush.

To him, this definitely felt better than laying on his bed alone. Although the greenery underneath him did not compare to his soft mattress.

"I was a bit worried about you," she commented, "I was even going to take some ramen to your house."

Exactly at that moment his stomach let out a growl, which led to a burst of laughter from Hinata as she noticed the embarrassment that Sasuke felt because he hurried to lay on his side as if that would make the sound less noticeable.

"Did you not have dinner?" she asked between giggles.

"Skipped it all for you," he found himself saying which sent blood rushing to the girls face. He mentally smacked himself for letting such a stupid line come out of his mouth. Before Hinata could reply, he got up and offered her his hand.

"Where we going?" Hinata said, taking a hold of Sasuke's warm hand allowing her to hoist her up.

"I'm not going to starve to death because you decided to have dinner with the dobe."

**Uchiha Compound**

Mikoto heard the front door sliding open and whipped her wet hands on her apron after having washed the dinner dishes. She noticed her son walked in. She was about to welcome him home until she noticed that he had a visitor with him. To her surprise it was a beautiful young kunoichi that stood a couple of steps behind Sasuke, but not just any kunoichi, the girl was part of the Hyuuga's. Due to Sasuke's lack of interest in girls, Mikoto's curiosity was through the roof.

"Welcome home honey. I see you brought someone with you," the black hair woman said sweetly.

"Hai. This is Hinata Hyugga mom," Sasuke moved aside so that his mom could get a full view at the girl.

"Is a pleasure to meet you darling," Mikoto greeted.

"H-hai. You too," she said in a timid voice before bowing her head.

"Oh you don't have to do that," the boy's mom said not feeling the need to be formal.

"G-gomen…"

Sasuke knew that his mom could converse with anyone but he knew Hinata wouldn't be comfortable enough to hold a good conversation with her because of her nerves. So he asked his mother if there was any food left over after explaining that he had been late on meeting with Hinata and having dinner together which earned him a scowl before Mikoto told him that she would set up a plate for him in the dinning room table right away. She tried talking Hinata into eating some food as well, but Hinata would not give in and continued to decline claiming that she had, had enough at Ichiraku.

While Sasuke's mom hurried off to the kitchen, they entered the medium sized dinning room. Hinata noticed that the Uchiha's home was very elegant and well decorated, very similar to her own. On the wall, pictures of mountains were mounted and there were small plants in the corners of the room bringing in life to the space that had no windows. Every decorative item laying around was clearly an effort on the mother's part to try and make the home more comfortable and welcoming to everyone.

A few moments later, Mikoto stepped in the room and set down Sasuke's food on the dark wooden table. Before exiting, she whispered something into her son's ear that caused him a bit of embarrassment.

"Ano, what did she say?" Hinata asked finding herself very curious due to Sasuke's face expression.

"_She is really pretty honey, you did a great job._" Sasuke answered as he picked up some rise with his wooden chop sticks, regaining his cool posture.

Hinata felt herself blushing and looked down at the table, making Sasuke grin in amusement. Clearly Itachi wasn't the only one in the family that enjoyed teasing others.

Neither of the teenagers were able to have a conversation because Itachi had walked into the room, searching for attention. If it weren't for both of the boys' mother, he wouldn't have even bothered to show his face in the room. See, he had heard the front door open and only assumed that Sasuke was the only one to come in but to his surprise his mother told him excitedly that her little boy had brought a female friend to the house. When Itachi tried to ask her who it was (hoping and praying that it wasn't one of the girls that he had slept with), his mother dismissed him with her hands as she made her way to her husband's home office. Therefore he had to take it upon himself to discover who Sasuke's little friend was.

With Itachi being present, Sasuke let out a small groan, knowing that things were not going to be calm and settled anymore.

_This bastard might have outdone me_, thought the Uchiha with the ponytail as he walked closer to the only beauty in the room, taking a mental note that he would need to find someone to sleep with today.

"Ohhh, a girl," he mused, very intrigued, almost mockingly. "Here I thought you were leaning towards men."

"Go to hell," Sasuke said, taking a sip of juice.

Itachi sent him a death glare not wanting him to talk to him that way in front of the girl.

"Hello," the older male said, introducing himself in a very charming way, "I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman as yourself. Do I get the pleasure of getting to know your name?"

At this Sasuke's eye began to twitch with anger. What the hell did Itachi think he was doing?

"A-Ano… I'm H-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga," she said, her face getting redder by the second. Unknowingly encouraging the older young man to continue flirting with her.

"Ahh… A Hyuuga…" he said taking her small chin into his hands and lifting a bit. "What an honor." He leaned in closer to her face, taking in her angelic features and her innocent, pale eyes. Before Sasuke could stop anything from happening, his older brother's face inched closer to his crusher's face, to have both of their lips brush against each other's. This, of course was too much for the young girl and as soon as Itachi pulled back due to Sasuke yanking on his ponytail, she felt herself fainting at the dinner table.

**Road to the Hyuuga Compound**

Hinata finally started to wake up, she pushed her face into the closest thing near hear. She expected something soft but was actually met with a hard muscled chest. She groaned softly and looked up to see Sasuke's face.

"Good morning you," he said jokingly, causing her embarrassment.

She covered her eyes with her hands but peaked through her fingers, "What happened?"

"You fainted…" Sasuke started, "After Itachi kissed you."

Hinata's eyes grew wide as she remembered what had happened at the Uchiha's dinning room. She would have never thought that her first kiss would happen in such a way.

"Your brother is very different from you," she said after a few minutes, removing her hand and looking back up at Sasuke. "If it weren't for the fact that you two look alike I would never guess that you two were related in any way."

"Is like you and Neji," Sasuke replied, making a comparison. "Was that your first kiss?" he asked, curiosity filled his voice.

Hinata nodded, feeling warmth at her cheeks once again.

_I'm going to kill that bastard when I get home._

"You didn't have to carry me home, Sasuke-kun. You should have waited," she said still in his arms.

"I didn't want you near him right then," Sasuke said, getting annoyed at what played after Hinata fainted. Once he had beaten the crap out of Itachi, he had picked up Hinata not bothering to let his mom know that he was going out to take Hinata back to her house. He knew that because he didn't her a chance to say goodbye to the beautiful girl in his arm, he was going to hear from her when he got home.

As all of that went through his head, Hinata found it funny that they both had grown close in a matter of days. They had started feeling annoyed around each other and now they welcomed the time they got to spend together, and she was even comfortable being in his arms like this. At least in this type of situation.

The rest of the walk was spent in a comfortable silence shared between the two of them. The only sounds in the air were those of the city and of Hinata shifting in Sasuke's arms to assure herself that she wasn't going to fall off before reaching the already noticeable gates of the Hyuuga compound.

Once at the gate, Sasuke reluctantly let Hinata down.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun. Thank you so much for _carrying_ me home, and allowing me to meet part of your family," she said, smiling shyly.

"Don't mention it," he responded. He wished her goodnight and started walking back to his house.

Hinata's smile widen as she opened the gates to her house. Today had probably been one of her best days ever. Before she stepped inside the gates she heard Sasuke's steps come to a halt. Curious, she looked back at him.

"Hinata…" he said trying to summon up the strength to ask her something that had been running through his mind as she slept in his arms, "Tomorrow… I'd like to take you on a date, okay? So be ready." He finished with a breath taking smile and then resumed his walk home.

* * *

Here is another chapteeer! :D

I started writing this around two in the morning and by four I was done (I kept being distracted by the tv). I went to upload it and my internet decided to die on me. I really wanted to thank you all by having you wake up to it xD.

Before I go, thank you again for reading this story and for all the wonderful reviews. I do love them all 3 I'm thinking about trying to reply to all of them, so I can get to know you guys :) Let me know if you think this is a good idea 'cause I don't want to bother any of you with my replieees.

See you next chapteeer ^^


	13. Heat Wave on their First Day

It was rather early in the morning when Hinata was rudely awaken by an excited set of knuckles continuously ramping against the pale wooden door that allowed her privacy. She wasn't quite ready to climb out of bed for she had spent all night thinking about a certain raven haired boy that promised to take her out on a date today. Her thoughts ranged from what she would wear to what he was going to have planned for her. Knowing the person at the door wouldn't wait much longer, she slowly stretched her limbs against her silky covers, letting out a soft groan as her back cracked. Exactly as she had expected, the knuckles on the door had only quieted down for a couple of seconds before they knocked even more anxiously.

'_What is it that can't wait?_' she wondered to herself, getting up from her material cloud and sliding on a white fluffy robe that hung loosely on a little hanger. "Come in," she said, giving the person permission to enter her room.

The door opened without any hesitation to reveal her little sister. Hanabi, was her name. She looked similar to Hinata except that the little girl was much thinner and lacked the curves that her sister had been gifted with. Unlike the midnight haired girl, she carried an air of arrogance about her just like their father. Therefore, she was very demanding towards everyone except for Hinata because even though she wouldn't admit it, she felt a motherly bond holding them close together.

"Hinata, Sasuke is already here," Hanabi informed the other female, as she played with a lock of her brown hair pretending to be disinterested.

Instantly Hinata's eyes grew ten time wider than their normal size. She scrambled around her room frantically tossing different articles of clothing out of her spacious closet. Clearly all those hours of putting an outfit together in her mind did her no help because she had no idea what to wear. Hoping to get some advise from her younger sister and maybe even the time, she slightly turned her body towards the door to ask her only to notice that the little girl had already left for the family room, where she assumed Sasuke was waiting for her. Sighing silently to herself she made her way into her private bathroom.

*Downstairs*

Out in the family room Sasuke sat on a white L shaped couch, playing with the folds of a black pillow laying at his fingertips' length. The coffee table that sat in front of him was lightly decorated by a vase containing different colored lilies and a set of family photographs. The pictures seemed to be placed in chronological order. They started with a happy family but over time the family grew smaller and lost the bright smiles in each one of their faces.

Around him, everything in the home seemed to follow the same color palette. There weren't many bright and sunny colors. Everything basically consisted of shades. It was a mystery to him how the family managed to keep all the white in the compound so clean as if nothing had ever come in contact with its surface. Sitting on that stupid couch even made him feel nervous because he didn't want to ruin the perfect clarity of the shade.

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts when his ears picked up the sound of steps heading towards his direction. Feeling nervous didn't take him aback at all. After all this was his first date. Which would come to a surprise to most seeing as how Sasuke was the heartthrob of the city. But the thing was that had never found himself interested in a girl long enough to take her out on a date. Some would catch his eye but their personality would drive him away.

As the seconds ticked, the steps grew louder and louder. The boy could have sworn that his heart was close to bursting out of his rib cage and staining the expensive couch that he was currently resting on. A complete sense of relief washed over him once he saw who had stepped into the room. It was none other than Hinata's little sister who had first greeted him when he first entered the Hyuuga compound.

"So you're here to take my sister out, right?" she asked, taking a seat across from Sasuke.

"Yes," he replied dryly, hinting that he wasn't in the mood for questioning. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Hanabi was no Hinata. Her personally definitely was cold unlike her sister's welcoming one.

"What are you two going to do?"

"Stuff."

"Oh yeah?" she challenged, raising her eyebrow, hinting at the _dirty_ things that teenagers were most interested in at their age. Which of course got Sasuke flustered and worked up as the thought of him and Hinata ever getting intimate crossed his mind.

A flicker of disgust was seen in the Hyuuga's eyes as she caught a glimpse of the boy's facial expression before he turned his face to hide his shame.

"You're gross," she said before leaving the boy to his silence.

'_Did that seriously just happened to me?_' he thought. Groaning he buried his face in his hands feeling completely embarrassed.

After several minutes, he finally composed his posture. He noticed that while he was deep in thought, his date had made walked into the room. She stood across the room, near the shoji door, her hands intertwined, resting in front of her. '_God, does she look stunning'._ Today she wore a set of shorts that showed off her beautiful long legs, and a white light button up dress shirt that was slightly oversized giving off the impression that she had obtained it from a _boyfriend. _To finish her look, she tied her midnight hair back, only allowing her bangs and a couple of silky strands to frame her face.

"G-Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she greeted timidly, feeling his eyes on her.

The male, cleared his throat after hearing her sweet voice, not wanting for it to come out raspy. He had embarrassed himself enough today.

"Good morning," he replied. "Are you finally ready to go?"

"H-hai," she responded, feeling extremely sorry for waking up late for their date.

*Out and about in Konoha*

Both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha walked along side of each other, making their way through the busy streets. Which was a rare sight to see because both of the teenagers held surnames that clashed due to their families being rivals. Many of the villagers began to comment on their presence, lightly giggling and chuckling as they whispered to the person beside them how cute a couple both the girl and the boy could make. Maybe the Hidden Leaf Village could have a Romeo and Juliet. But what they all didn't know was that both of the rival clans had come to the agreement that these two heirs would spend their time together until the annual Summer festival.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun, what exactly are we doing today?" Hinata asked, trying to find a way to distract herself from all the little comments her ears would pick up.

"Hopefully something you enjoy," he responded, turning around to grab a hold of the girl's shoulders and lighting pushing her into a nearby store.

In a matter of seconds the Hyuuga was surrounded by all sorts of sweet aromas. As she scanned the shop, she was astonished to see shelves holding a wide variety of seeds, ranging from your everyday vegetables to exotic flowers usually grown outside of the fire country. Each corner of the place was decorated by beautiful greeneries with buds threatening to bloom sometime soon.

'_I can't believe, he brought me here,'_ she thought, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"Go on," he said, patting her left shoulder gently. "Get all the seeds you want. I'm paying."

As soon as he said this, Hinata spun on her heel ready to protest but was quickly stopped by the stern look on Sasuke's face. Knowing how stubborn he could be, she sighed giving in to defeat. A smile tugged on the corners of her lips as her slender fingers wrapped around a nearby basket and she headed closer to the shelves with Sasuke in tow.

*Naruto*

Konoha's jinchuriki laid on his brown couch with his head hanging off the sofa and his feet up against the back of the resting part of the furniture. His eyes blankly looked across the room at the empty calendar that hung loosely from a small nail. One thing he really disliked about Summer was that he hardly had anything to do. Training was all he ever had. Today he considered spending time with some of his friends but decided against it because all they ever did together was throw kunai knives at each other. He was craving something outside of his usual routine. Besides, training was not much of an option since a massive heat wave had struck the city. Maybe spending his time inside wouldn't be too bad.

'_Who am I kidding? I can't stay put in this place.'_

Feeling a headache starting to come on due to the rush of blood to his head, he lazily slumped his way onto the floor of his small apartment, which welcomed him with a cool sensation to his skin. Even the air conditioner was not doing justice against the stupid heat. He needed relief soon. Not seeing any other option, he decided that it was time to clean his body.

After his pajamas off, Naruto walked into his shower and allowed for the cool water to sooth his warm skin. If it were up to him, he would stay in the comfort of the liquid the whole day. But he had bills to pay and a small amount of money, therefore he didn't have the luxury to let his water bill run too high.

Then a brilliant idea hit him. There _was_ a way to stay cool and for free. All he needed to do was head towards the natural pond in the training area, but before getting there he needed to make another stop… At the Uchiha Compound.

*Uchiha Compound*

Hyuuga, Hinata was completely flabbergasted when Sasuke into a grand garden located at the very back of his clan's residence. The home garden took up a great portion of land and was securely guarded from people running over it by a massive wooden fenced. Whoever it belonged to definitely spent a lot of their time working on it to keep it in the wonderful condition in which it was in. Inside, on one side, huge tomatoes grew from green and lively plants surrounded by other common vegetables. On the other side flowers of distinct colors grew tall and strong, absorbing all the sunlight that was being offered.

This garden, without a doubt, put her home gardens into shame. Although her gardens were welcoming and beautiful, they just didn't give off the same sort of homey and happy feeling as the one in front of her did. The Hyuuga's gardens were also only used to impress business associates of her father. After her mother died, no one tended to the garden she had begun growing when Hinata was born. Not because the other members of the house didn't want to, but because her father would not allow them to touch the plants that grew in it. He slowly waited for all of her plantings to die so that he could employ others to give the green area a new make-over.

Hinata remembered that at one time, she longed to grow something like her mother did but as soon as she mustered the courage to ask her dad for a little bit of land, he declined her petition immediately. Due to this the heir to the clan had to settle with a small pot of lavender growing on her window sill.

"So this is your mother's garden?" she asked, feeling quite confident that she was right. There was no way a man could make plants grow this magnificently.

"Yes," he responded, tossing a pair of pink gardening gloves for her to catch. "She refers to it as her ultimate treasure," he stated as he rolled his coal black eyes and gestured in the direction of a patch of dirt ready for planting. "I asked her to clear that spot for us".

"For us?" Hinata questioned, not exactly sure what he had meant, gaining a light chuckle from her companion.

The boy knelt down besides their area and pulled out a small pack of seeds from the brown bag they had purchased earlier on. He looked up at the already blushing girl, waving the small little package in front of his face.

'_How could I have forgotten?'_ the porcelain skin female thought, frustrated that she had just humiliated herself on their date.

"I figured someone like you would enjoy this," he added into the conversation, watching her kneel beside him.

She was so close. Her sleeve brushing against his arm, as she nodded her head and took the bag that Sasuke was holding, out of his hands. "Yes," she said, pulling her sleeves up and ripping open the seeds. "My mother loved to this type of stuff, so I guess she passed that onto me".

"Hn," he voice, unsure of what to say. This was the first time she spoke about her mother and he didn't want to say anything to cause her to close up. He lifted his hand from his lap and moved one of her hair strands back behind her ear. He could see the heat already taking a toll on her, small little sweat drops beginning to form.

"I really wish I could have something like what your mommy has," she commented as she shot a slight sad smile at Sasuke, causing him to frown.

"Why don't you?" he asked, sincerely curious. Surely her family had enough land to grant her that wish.

"My father," she began, moving dirt with her index finger to create a little whole for the seeds in her hand. "He doesn't like things to be altered like that. He always says there is a reason as to why he keeps the house the way he does and as the head of the clean no one can really go against him, you know?" she said, glancing his way to notice him mimicking her planting actions.

"I suppose so. My father is somewhat like that. Except that he has my mother to always make him rethink things. I know he doesn't like to admit it… But mom has a great pull on his decisions," Sasuke responded with sympathy.

"Mothers are truly amazing. I think we should really get to work, if we don't want to get completely burned!" she said, giggling and shoving another bag of seeds into Sasuke's chest.

For a while they both worked in silence, digging small holes into the ground to make space for all the seeds they had bought. After each type was planted, they marked the sections with little tags so that they wouldn't get the vegetables and flowers all mixed up as they began growing.

It really made Sasuke happy to be spending time with Hinata like this. Without any sort of interruptions and doing something that, to his surprise, was relaxing even though his back was starting to protest from being hunched over all the soil. Not to mention that the heat was getting more and more intense. Every once in a while he would look over at Hinata and notice that she would take small little breaks to keep from her legs giving out on her from crouching the whole time.

Once they finished with their little patch, they both stood up and looked over their hard work. Sasuke couldn't feel anymore accomplished. Not only had he managed to actually help give life to something but by gardening he was also assuring another date with Hinata because all these little seeds would need constant visiting.

He found himself draping one of his arms across Hinata's shoulders for support as his other arm whipped off the sweat that had formed at his brow. Right away he felt her jump a little to his touch, causing him to smirk.

"This is now _ours_, okay?" he said, leaning his head to the side and closer to her face, their foreheads almost touching. "If your dad won't give you a garden Hinata-chan… _I will_."

*Sakura*

The devastating heat was really getting to her. Her mood couldn't possibly get any worse than it already was. It really pissed her off that her hair was messy and that her skin felt sticky because of all the humidity and in the air. Oh, and to make it worse the cooling system in her home decided to give out. There was hardly anything she could do to alleviate her situation, except but to continuous showers that only gave her comfort until she stepped back out into the thick air around her.

Maybe it was time to go out for a swim. It _had _been a while since she had gone out to do so because her precious Sasuke-kun never wanted to get in the water. But there was no way in hell that he could say no to her today when the weather was the way it was.

The pads of her feet made soft thumping sounds as she neared the bag that was hanging from a little hook nailed to her bedroom door. Taking the bag into her hold, she stuffed in her favorite two pieced swimsuit and a tube full of sun block because she couldn't afford her skin to start pealing due to sun damage. Before leaving her room she stopped in front of her full body mirror and ran her soft hands through her short sticky hair to pull up her tresses into the usual ponytail she wore when she worked at the hospital.

Waving goodbye to her parents she walked out into the very familiar streets that she walked everyday. As she walked she thought about the upcoming festival and how much she hoped that the weather wouldn't be this harsh so that the city's heartthrob would accompany without much complain.

Her thoughts had completely consumed her when she walked into someone's hard back. Her annoyance couldn't have been more obvious once she noticed who she had bumped into.

'_God, are you punishing me?'_ she asked to a divine force in the Heavens as the blond loud mouth in front of her was already screaming her name with excitement.

"Saakuraa-chaaaan~!" he basically sang. "Where you headed?"

"Naruto, not today," she hissed, brushing past him. She needed to focus on getting to Sasuke before she completely melted and her other teammate was not about to take up her valuable time.

As she progressed with her walk, she couldn't help but notice the loud steps following closely behind her. She tried calming down her already fuming temper, giving the boy a chance to get to the corner of the street so he could go his own direction. However, after several turns she became aware that he was really following her. How dare him have the audacity to go against what she says?

At the entrance of the Uchiha Compound, she came to a dead halt and turned around to yell at the boy. "DIDN'T I SAY _NOT TODAY?_!" she fumed, throwing up her hands in frustration.

Immediately she knew she made the wrong choice. The boy was glaring at her, not bothering to hide his annoyance at her high pitch scream.

"I'm not following you Sakura." She flinched at the drop of the suffix he always used for her. "I don't know if you noticed but you were the one that walked into my _back_, which means that I was heading this way to even begin with," he said as a matter of fact, narrowing his cerulean eyes.

Now she felt like the world's greatest idiot for not only had she embarrassed herself but she had also flared up her silly friend's unusual temper. She took a wild guess and decided that the heat had also aided in bringing out his anger.

"So, you're here for Sasuke-kun?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"What else would I be doing here?" he replied dryly, making her giggle nervously.

"What ever for?" she pressed on.

"Swimming."

"Me too!" she exclaimed, now excited. Which probably rubbed off on the boy as well for his temper cooled downed quickly and he was almost back to his usual self, nodding excitedly. If there was one thing Sakura knew for sure about Naruto, was that he could never stay angry with anyone for too long. "Let's go get him together, okay?"

*Back at Mikoto's ultimate garden*

My goodness. He was so close to her. The weight of his arm across her shoulder sent tingles through her body and his face was close enough to her that she could literally feel his breath against her already burning skin.

Never in her life had she thought that the boy standing beside her could be so sweet. He was always putting effort into the things they did together. Making each and everyone of their moments be memorable whether it was in a good or bad way. Ever since they established their friendship, she felt herself drawn closer and closer to him. It was as if he was a magnet and she was a tiny piece of metal.

Both of the teenagers had turned unconsciously to face each other. Sasuke's arm had traveled from her shoulders to around her waist. Their warmed foreheads rested against one another for only a matter of seconds before the girl's eyelids fluttered down. The male smirked, taking in the contrast of her black eyelashes against her creamy skin, he knew this was his chance. Slowly and gently he pressed his lips against her full ones.

The sensation that surged through both of their bodies could not have been described. It was as if both of them had ventured into a perfect place where nothing could harm them or bring them down. It was so simply, yet so fulfilling.

Sasuke pulled back slowly and opened his eyes to take in the sight of the beautiful girl in his arms. Her face was flushed and her half-lidded eyes seemed to be calling for him to close the small space between them. He thought he was seeing things until her slender arms slid their way around his neck. A huge grin spread across his lips.

"Hinata…" He whispered softly, making the girl blush even more as she closed her eyes once again, waiting for her second kiss.

She could sense him drawing closer to her. His nose brushed slightly against her own while one of his hands moved to the back of her head, pulling her face in. All the moves he made, made her heart beat accelerate, adding to the tremendous heat around them. Her grip around his neck tighten a little bit as she waited anxiously. But just when she thought she would be tasting his lips once again, she heard his usually emotionless voice whisper teasingly into her ear: "Let's get you in the shade before the heat takes you away".

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back! Is been so long!

This is by far the longest chapter I have typed up. I fought the urge to break it up because I know all of you prefer lengthy chapters.

Their date isn't over so don't freak out. I already have an idea on how the second part of their date is going to go, so look forward to that.

Lastly, I want to apologize because I am aware that my updating isn't the best. I just haven't been in a writing mood and I've also had to start preparing to go back to school and we all know how much fun that is.

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, alerts, etc 3

See you next chapter!


End file.
